


Senior Year and a Baby

by K17L53



Series: And Theo makes three... [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, G!p Lexa, Gay Parents, High School, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Parenthood, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Lexa (The 100), possible angst idk yet, raising a baby while being a teenager is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Lexa Woods, almost 19. Clarke Griffin, just 18. They are difficult years in anyone's life, there are a lot of changes, a lot of important decisions to make, everything is changing. So it's complicated enough as it is without bringing a  baby into the mix. Picking up straight after the last part of the series, little Theodosia -Theo- Madison Woods is finally here, she's finally home with her moms and grandparents. With Clarke going back to school in September and Lexa staying back home for a year before going to college, we see how the young parents adjust to their new lives. Juggling homework, college applications, exams, a social life, a love life, AND a baby isn't the easiest thing in the world. Neither is it something they expected they'd have to do. But hey, there's not much these two can't handle.AKA the teenage parents high school AU
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Gustus/Indra (The 100), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: And Theo makes three... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069829
Comments: 30
Kudos: 192





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> second part from unexpected, decided to call the series And Theo makes three... so i'm hoping this part of it goes as well as the last one did. SO basically, this part is going to be Clarke's senior year and basically clexa until they move off to college with little Theo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's first day back home. Her moms are very excited and so are her grandparents. She's getting used to the new place, it's a big change and she's a little fussy but it's all good. Her first night home is also very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *moira rose voice* look at the bebe she's finally home.

Finally home, they were finally home with their little girl. It had been three long weeks at the hospital, but they were finally home now – Theo was home with her moms. She was still asleep when they came inside, Clarke and Lexa both quick to shush the new grandparents the moment they opened the door to greet them. The house looked different already, not only were there party streamers and a banner that read _Welcome Home Theo!_ , but there were also numerous things strewn around the living room. Baby blankets folded by the couch, soft toys, a small cradle in a cleared corner of the living room to name a couple. But it was all very neat and organized now, they were certain that wouldn’t be the case in even a couple of days’ time.

Neither Clarke nor Lexa wanted to wake the sleeping baby, she had woke up earlier than usual this morning and Theo tended to be a little cranky right after waking up. So they left her alone in the carrier, setting it down on the couch before Lexa sat down next to her. They had decided to unload the car later, they _were_ home after all, everything they needed was here and they had more important things to do right now than unload things from the car. They wanted to be with Theo, they wanted to spend time with Indra and Gustus and catch up – they hadn’t really seen much of them the weeks at the hospital.

Lexa stayed in the living room with her parents and Theo, everyone making sure to stay relatively quiet, and Clarke made a beeline for the shower. The water pressure at the hospital was abysmal, and she wasn’t entirely sure when she last washed her hair properly, so Clarke was very much looking forward to finally being able to take a proper shower; she wanted to get the hospital stench off of her before so much as stepping into the bedroom. It felt like home being back now, nothing had felt like home for a very long time but taking off her clothes and stepping into the shower right now, Clarke finally felt at home for the first time in months.

_Technically_ this wasn’t Clarke’s home, but she had been at the Woods house since her fifth month of being pregnant with Theo, since back in February. Things had been bad with her mom – they still were, and well, Abby was the last thing on Clarke’s mind right now – and moving in with the Woods was the best decision for both Clarke and the baby. They had all been great, Indra and Gustus, Lexa too obviously, Lexa was no short of perfect about it all but her parents were amazing too. Indra and Gustus had been right here the whole, they were supportive and understanding, and they were incredibly excited about the new addition to their family. Sure, it wasn’t ideal, their daughter was just about an adult, Clarke having turned eighteen less than a week ago, it wasn’t ideal that they were going to be parents. But they knew being upset about it would do no good, so they were supportive instead, deciding the girls needed that in their lives right now than more criticism.

Just as Clarke closed her eyes facing the shower stream, she heard the now-familiar cry that belonged to Theo, which could only mean she was awake. Clarke let out a small sigh, smiling nonetheless as she stood under the water. Lexa was there, she would take care of it, Lexa was great with Theo and she was determined to handle everything for the first month of being home to make sure Clarke could rest and recover. Which Clarke didn’t entirely get because she already had three weeks at the hospital to recover from the birth. And she felt fine now, a lot better than she did even a week ago, but Lexa was hellbent on making sure Clarke didn’t do anything even remotely close to straining herself.

“Happy to be back home?” Gustus asked her daughter as Lexa moved to pick up Theo.

“You have no idea.” She nodded to her dad, setting a kicking and crying Theo in her arms and standing up. “So happy to finally bring this one home,” Lexa couldn’t help but smile down at the crying baby, gently rocking her in her arms to calm her down. “It’s alright sweet girl,” She spoke to the baby, her voice changing to the smaller, softer one that she reserved only for Theo. “We’re home, Theo.” She liked her momma talking to her, usually when she was crying from after waking up, the easiest way to calm her – other than walking with her or bouncing her – was to talk to her. It got her attention, distracted her enough to forget about why she was even crying. So that’s what Lexa did, she talked to the baby, well she talked to her parents while looking down at Theo to make her feel like she was talking to her until she calmed down.

“You’re good at that.” Indra commented, watching as Theo calmed down and Lexa brushed her lips to her daughter’s forehead.

“Or maybe Theo is just easier than Lexa was at that age,” Gustus shrugged in response.

Her mom offered a small laugh as Lexa rolled her eyes, “Gramps and grams are mean to me Theo.” The baby hummed in response, throwing her arm up at her momma. “You hungry bud?” Lexa asked knowingly instead, it was about time for that. “Yeah, I think you are.” She turned her eyes up at her parents, “Can you guys watch her for a minute while I make her a bottle?”

“Of course,” Gustus nodded as Indra got up to take the baby from Lexa.

.

Theo was settling in quite well with the new change, she was a little fussy, about as much as expected given the drastic change of having been moved yet again. It was a lot for her, both Clarke and Lexa understood that, she spent two days in the hospital room with Clarke, just about settling in when she had to move yet again. She was alright after waking up, a little cranky when Lexa had handed her over to Indra but she was alright again after her momma returned with a bottle. But the longer they spent in the living room, the more cranky Theo seemed to get, and Lexa trying to put her down in the cradle resulted in the baby crying for a couple of minutes straight until Clarke came in and took over from that.

So within half an hour of Theo having woken up, they had retired to the bathroom, wanting to relax for a while. It had been a while since either of them had said spent a night in this bed, in a bed that actually fit both of them without one of them almost falling off, or without having to be pressed up against each other. As much as they liked to cuddle, it wasn’t ideal all the time – it wasn’t ideal every single night for three weeks, sometimes they wanted their space, especially the first week after Theo was born; as much as Clarke wanted the physical comfort from her girlfriend, her hormones were out of sorts and still readjusting so she also needed some space.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve been looking forward to this.” Lexa spoke softly as she looked down at Theo. She was lying in bed between her moms, Clarke on her side and Lexa propped up on her elbow with her eyes glued to the baby.

“Yeah?” Clarke asked, a soft look in her eyes, looking between Lexa and their daughter. Theo was wide awake, Lexa had changed her before they all got into bed, and was now wearing a onesie with paw prints on it. The baby was calming down with every passing minute, she looked more at ease than she did even ten minutes ago. It was a new place, this was the first time she had been in bed with both her moms, this room was new, the surroundings were unfamiliar, and Theo was looking around with very curious eyes.

“Oh yeah,” Lexa nodded slowly, her hand coming up as she brought her index finger to Theo’s palm waiting for her to grab her. “Oh my god!” She gasped excitedly as Theo wrapped her hand around her momma’s finger. “Clarke she’s holding my finger!” It came out as an excited whisper, Lexa wanting to be much louder than that out of excitement but she didn’t want to startle the baby.

“Babies do that, yes.” Clarke let out a small laugh. “It’s a reflex or something.” She told her. “Like if you gently press with your finger on the base of their foot, their toes curl in.”

“Whatever,” Lexa brushed it off, Theo still holding her finger. “It’s still cute.”

Clarke turned around on her side, grabbing her phone from the nightstand and taping on the camera app. “You’re right, it’s incredibly cute.” She said, finding her girlfriend and daughter on her screen. “You two are so precious.” Clicking a couple of photos, Clarke put the phone away before leaning over and kissing the tip of Lexa’s nose.

“So this is our life now huh?” Lexa said after a moment, now laying back on the bed, letting Theo still hold onto her finger.

“Yeah it is.” Clarke nodded. “It’s not just the two of us anymore.” She said looking down at Theo who was looking up at her this time. “I love you so much,” Her voice was small and soft, almost a whisper as she smiled at Theo. “You’re absolutely perfect, you know that?” The baby cooed at her mom. “Do you even know what I’m saying?” She asked Theo cheerfully, “No you don’t, not at all.” Clarke looked up at Lexa this time. “You’re pretty perfect too,” She did her best to say it casually, pretending to just throw it in as only a second thought. “And I guess I love you too or whatever. Don’t want you to think I’m not giving you enough attention.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless and responded, matching Clarke’s tone, “Don’t worry I’m not jealous of a baby.” She shrugged, “She’s got nothing on me,” Lexa joked. “I was here first, by the way.” She turned her eyes to Theo. “Your mommy loved me first.”

“Alright you dork.” Clarke chuckled. “Play nice with mini-you.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes, looking down at the baby, doing her best to keep her tone serious, “You’ve got nothing on me, kid.”

They spent most of the day in bed, Clarke and Lexa having nothing else to do today other than just relax and take in these quiet moments with their daughter. Well, it wasn’t entirely quiet, Theo’s mood was up and down and as much as she liked being with her moms, she still wasn’t entirely used to her new surroundings yet. The tossing and turning eventually turning into crying and screaming but it wasn’t anything Clarke couldn’t handle – she was exceptionally good at calming the baby. Once she was calmed and not screaming her head off, they both figured that Theo was more likely to be calm when either of them were holding her.

So Theo spent the day on top of Lexa, laying across her stomach and chest, cooing and making small noises, looking up at her momma when she talked to her. It was about an hour of that when the sound of Clarke’s stomach grumbling caught Lexa’s attention and she shot her a questioning look. They were both hungry, they hadn’t had much of a breakfast because it had been a busy morning getting ready to leave. So Lexa passed Theo over to Clarke, on her arm and mostly on the bed rather than on top of her like Theo was with Lexa. Clarke was on her side, Theo’s head resting on Clarke’s arm as her eyes turned to her mommy this time and Lexa very carefully and slowly got out of bed. She didn’t want to move the bed too much, or attract her daughter’s attention and accidentally upset her again.

“I’ll get us some food,” Lexa said as she leaned down and kissed top of Theo’s head. “Keep her busy,” She told Clarke jokingly, kissing her girlfriend on the lips this time. “Can’t listen to this tiny one crying anymore,”

.

2 am, three minutes past two actually, Lexa’s wristwatch read as she sat on the couch in the living room with Theo cradled in her arm. She was a lot better the past couple of nights she spent in the hospital room with her moms before coming home. Theo had fallen asleep a little past eight, later than the past couple of days, it tended to be no later than seven thirty but after the initial shocked fussiness of being in a new place was gone, Theo was a little too excited and curious to fall asleep. And well, it seemed like that was true once again as soon as midnight hit. Her and Clarke went to bed early too, they were tired, they were finally back home, and there was just something about being back in your own bed after a long time that made it so easy to fall asleep.

So Lexa woke up to the crying that she had grown accustomed to a little past midnight, Clarke was sound asleep next to her and the last thing Lexa wanted was to wake her up. Rushing out of bed, Lexa had picked up Theo, holding the baby close to her before stepping outside of the room. She closed the door softly behind her, hoping it would block out the sharp tiny cry as Lexa walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle to get the water ready for her formula – yeah, her parents figured it would be a good idea to get an electric kettle to make night time feedings a little easier.

Theo was on her second bottle right now, refusing to go back to sleep, or even being put down from Lexa’s arms. Lexa stifled a yawn, watching the baby in the dimness of the room looking up at her with those blue eyes. As tired as she was, Lexa couldn’t help but smile down at Theo. “Not sleepy, boop?” Lexa asked her tiredly, her voice lower than usual given how sleepy she was. “Well I am.” She continued, Theo hung on every word as she sucked on the bottle. “And it would be really nice if you could go back to sleep.” Theo tried to _speak_ past the bottle, opening her mouth and making a gurgling noise, formula spilling out in the process, making her momma let out a small laugh. “Yeah, you’re very cute and that’s going to get you off the hook for a very long time.”

They fell silent again until she was done, Theo pushing the teat of the bottle out of her mouth with her tongue to tell Lexa she was done. “Think we can go to bed now?” Lexa asked her, clearing her throat as she heard herself – her voice went deeper and lower the later on in the night it got, the more tired and sleepier she got. “Your mommy’s in bed, and I’d really like to be next to her right now.” She reached forward, placing the almost-empty bottle on the coffee table. “Tell you what, we’ll make a deal.” Lexa started, placing the cloth from under Theo’s chin on her shoulder before moving the baby to be upright against her so she could burp her. “You don’t even have to sleep.” She softly kissed her cheek, just about brushing her lips against Theo as she continued to rub her back. “All you have to do is not scream when I put you down in your crib, so I can get into bed with mommy and go to sleep.”

Lexa stood up slowly, still rubbing Theo’s back as she heard her burp followed by a warm wetness on her shoulder. She sighed, shaking her head and moving the baby back to lay on her arm as her free hand removed the cloth from her shoulder, yeah Theo spit up on her and it soaked through the thin muslin cloth. “Guess momma needs a change now, huh?” Absentmindedly wiping her shoulder, Lexa carried Theo back to the kitchen and to the small utility room attached to it before leaning down and opening the washing machine to throw the now-dirty cloth into it. “You finally look sleepy, Theo,” Lexa noted as she noticed the baby now fighting to keep her eyes open. “Oh,” She suddenly stopped in her tracks, mid-step. “Boop needs a change too,” Lexa noted, very easily picking up on the smell. “Alright, come on, but we gotta be quiet, mommy’s sleeping.”

Softly opening the door to the bedroom and stepping inside, Lexa closed it behind her and tiptoed to the changing table and set Theo down. There was a small nightlight turned on, and that was more than enough for Lexa to see what she was doing as she smiled down at the _finally_ sleepy baby; Theo was yawning again, her hand coming up to rub her eyes. She was good when getting changed, okay that really depended on Theo’s mood because sometimes she was absolutely fine and other times she would be screaming her head off when either her or Clarke tried to take her diaper off. Hoping it wasn’t the latter tonight, Lexa unbuttoned her bodysuit and undid the diaper before removing it. One hand lightly holding Theo, the other reached down into the shelf under the changing table for the supplies she needed – wipes, nappy cream, diaper.

She was in a good mood right now, no screaming, actually Theo might just be too tired to even notice what her momma was doing and Lexa was thankful for that. Squeezing some hand sanitizer onto her hands and cleaning them once she was done changing Theo’s diaper, she put the things away quickly, she’d really have to thank her mom for this changing table properly, it was great. Indra was the one who had suggested this rather than just a changing mat; if Lexa remembered correctly, it was from Ikea and it was a lifesaver during nappy changes because everything was right there under Theo, and a couple even in a basket to the side, so it was all within reach – especially helpful when Theo was kicking and screaming.

Quietly picking the baby up again, Lexa made her way towards the crib, “We’re not going to cry now, are we?” She asked her quietly before putting her down, holding her breath as she stood back up and watched Theo for a couple of seconds to make sure she, indeed, wasn’t going to cry again. Sighing out of relief, Lexa stepped away and to her own dresser for a clean shirt. Only day one with Theo being home and this was already Lexa’s third dirty shirt. Pulling on a clean one and sniffing her shoulder to make sure she didn’t smell of spit up, Lexa left the room one last time to wash her hands and get herself a drink.

“Where did you go?” Clarke mumbled against Lexa once she was finally back in bed, still half asleep.

“Theo needed a change.” Lexa brushed it off, keeping her voice quiet as she turned on her side to face Clarke and placed her arm around her.

“Did she spit up on you?” Clarke asked sleepily, her nose burrowing into the crook of Lexa’s neck.

“Why?” Lexa asked uncertainly, “Do I smell?”

Clarke shook her head, “You’re wearing a different t-shirt. Again.”

.

Clarke found herself waking up before Lexa for probably the first time ever – being woken up needing to throw up while being pregnant does not count, this was the first she hadn’t been _woken up_ before Lexa but just _woke up_. The room was still relatively dim, Lexa’s room was on the west side of the house so the sun didn’t bother them much in the morning, and they had also replaced the curtains with rolldown blackout ones in preparation for the baby. It would make it easier for her to nap during the day time, the sunlight wouldn’t disturb her in the mornings if she hadn’t slept well at night; but Clarke and Lexa hadn’t needed it really, the room stayed dim enough with just the regular curtains in the mornings.

Waking up, the first thing Clarke noticed was her girlfriend very much deep in sleep and Clarke couldn’t help but smile softly at the peaceful look on Lexa’s face. She had a feeling Theo kept her up last night, or else she would’ve been awake right now, and Clarke also knew that Lexa managed it on her own because she didn’t want to bother Clarke with the night duty just yet. The next thing Clarke checked was the time on her phone, it read 10:06am, _huh, a little late_. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she unlocked the phone to check her notifications. Her social life was pretty quiet at the moment, no texts to wake up to, no Instagram or snapchat notifications and as different as it was to _before_ , Clarke didn’t mind it. There were a couple of texts today, all from Octavia and Raven, both of them asking when could come over to see their niece – but no rush because they just got back from the hospital, and they understood that the baby needed some time to settle in.

Huffing out a quiet laugh, she put her phone away and took a deep breath, her eyes finding Theo in her crib across the room. Clarke couldn’t help but smile as she looked at the baby; yeah, everything was so different now, it had been since she got pregnant, then it was different again when Theo was born, but it was different yet again now that their baby girl was home with them. It wouldn’t change now, this was their life, her and Lexa and Theo, it was the three of them, and as overwhelming and scary as that thought usually was, today all it did was make Clarke feel content. She looked around the room, it was late in the morning now but it was quiet and peaceful, her daughter was asleep a few feet away, safe and sound, and the love of her life was right next to her, not a worry on her face.

_Moments like this really put things in perspective_ , Clarke thought to herself as she looked between the two most important girls in her life. Things were good, that’s all Clarke could think, as scary as it was at the start, as terrified and uncertain as they both were, right now it felt… _right_ , it just felt right. The warm glow of the morning sneaking into the room past the blinds, illuminating Theo’s crib in gold, Lexa’s breathing quiet and steady next to her, it filled Clarke with this warm sense of satisfaction, of happiness, of peace, and if she could, Clarke would want to live in this moment forever because well…it was no short of perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asjkdfasldkjfslfk are they not precious? are they not the absolute best? they're all so cute and i love them a lot. thank you for reading, let me know what you thought, leave me a comment and a kudo or hit me up on tumblr @bottom-lexa if you wanna talk about it. i'm very excited for this part, its going to be fluffy and fun and cute and i hope y'all like it too.


	2. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Lexa's high school graduation. There are cute domestic moments with Clexa, with Lexa getting ready and Clarke helping. Some moments of doubt from Lexa too, not about Clarke or the baby, but something more personal, and of course Clarke is there to comfort her. Then it's Lexa at the school with her teammates and Raven, the two of them have a moment too where Raven talks to her about her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRSTLY i'm sorry i didn't update last week. its exam week(s) for me so i had two exams this week, which i had to study for the past week so i couldn't write enough to post on the weekend. and i had an exam yesterday BUT between the exams, i managed to finish this chapter and have it ready for tonight.   
> SO ONTO THE CHAPTER NOW. raven is dating anya btw if you haven't read part 1 of this series. and its a cute chapter. clarke and lexa being cute. theo of course. a nice moment with raven and lexa. also a kinda sorta sad-ish scene at the start where lexa is getting ready. tw for dysphoria but its nothing too serious.

It was a big day, _it’s a very big day_ , Lexa thought to herself as she went about getting ready in the morning. Her graduation was today, and after getting only about three hours of sleep last night – both her _and_ Clarke because Theo decided both her moms needed to be awake with her – Lexa was a little surprised that she wasn’t as tired as she’d thought she would be. Clarke had offered to take last night duty last night, Lexa did have to be up in the morning but with Theo’s constant screaming and crying, it wasn’t possible to stay asleep. Lexa was dressed already, wearing a fitted dress, a simple pair of heels, and was currently fixing her hair – Clarke was going to help with her makeup, she was next to useless with that but the occasion called for it. She hasn’t worn a dress in…half a dozen years, maybe more – not since before she was a teenager probably.

So this was a little strange, but in a good way; Lexa had expected to wear a dress to prom but unfortunately she didn’t get the chance to. She had bought this one online, unable to get one in person, and Clarke had helped her pick it out; it was a pretty simple one, white and sleeveless, went down to her mid-thigh, with large floral prints coming up from the bottom. The shape was very flattering, something Lexa was worried about, she had thought it would make her look too flat, or shapeless in general because well, given Lexa’s small frame, she didn’t have very obvious curves. So once she put it on, she was pleasantly surprised but there was still a hint of hesitation there, a small nagging in her mind that said she wasn’t pulling it off, that said her body looked too _male_ and not feminine enough to look good in a dress. It was easier to dress for her body when it was pants and a shirt or top, she could…control how it looked, and even adjust her proportions to fit as she needed it. This was different.

Lexa was nervous about anyone seeing her in it really, but at least she’d have the graduation gown over it to hide most of her body. She shouldn’t think that way, Lexa knew she shouldn’t, because she was proud of herself for this, this was a big deal. And she _wanted_ to wear a dress after all, but now that she was wearing one, she felt like it might have been the wrong choice. _Kind of glad I didn’t go to prom now_ , she sighed to herself, knowing very well that most of the doubt was because this was new and something she wasn’t used to – Lexa didn’t do too well with change.

Dysphoria wasn’t too common for her, hadn’t been for the most part because of a lot of reasons. Namely because of how supportive her parents had been since day one of her coming out. It meant Lexa got to be herself, got to be a little girl, got to have the right childhood, and she knew that wasn’t something a lot of other trans person could say. So as far as social dysphoria went, it was rare to Lexa, she didn’t experience it too often, not for a while anyways – but she had when someone at the hospital referred to Lexa as Theo’s dad, and when she had come out to her classmates, and slightly when Abby misgendered her, though not as much because Lexa knew that was only to get under her skin.

But there was still physical dysphoria, it had been especially during her teenage years when her body was changing in ways she didn’t want it to and before she could start hormone replacement therapy. Some of it still existed now, sha had been on hormones for almost a year – one year in August – so it wasn’t quite as bad as before but it was still there. _Of course it’s still there_ , Lexa sighed to herself, it hadn’t even been a year of hormone therapy, she wasn’t one hundred percent comfortable in her body, and she hated to admit it, but the dysphoric nagging at the back of her mind was there more often than she’d like it to be.

She thought it would feel _good_ to wear a dress, it would be another milestone in her transition, and it was, it did feel good but it also didn’t. Because it filled her with doubt, it made her point out all the parts of herself in the mirror that didn’t look _right_ in this outfit. It felt like this outfit didn’t sit right on her body, showed off everything, made it hard to hide the parts she didn’t want to show…like it wasn’t made for a body like this. So yeah, she was a little insecure about being seen in it.

“Hi beautiful,”

Lexa heard from behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned around in her spot, turning to look at the door to find her girlfriend with their daughter in her arms walking towards her. “Hey,” Lexa greeted with a half-forced smile, dragging her eyes back to the floor-length mirror and away from Clarke.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke seemed to pick up on it instantly, making her way to Theo’s crib to put her down.

“Nothing,” Lexa shook her head, answering a little too quickly for it to be convincing.

Clarke only sighed, stepping up behind Lexa once she had put Theo down. “Babe…”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Lexa insisted, refusing to look at Clarke, or even face her. But she could feel her girlfriend’s eyes on her, watching her silently and waiting for her to give in. Lexa sighed, it was that easy for Clarke to get her to talk. “Do you think the dress is a mistake?”

Clarke gave her a confused look, looking at her through the mirror as she tilted her head. “What are you talking about?” She asked her, “You look great.”

“I don’t know…” She trailed off. “I don’t think I’m…pulling it off…”

“I think you definitely are,” Clarke responded, circling her arms around Lexa’s waist and pulling herself closer to her. “You look beautiful and amazing and I’m having a hard time keeping my eyes off of you.”

Lexa lowered her head, trying to hide the small smile that had come upon her face. “Shush,” She rolled her eyes, leaning back against Clarke and letting her rest her chin on her shoulder.

“Nope,” Clarke smiled, “You look really pretty and I can’t believe this is the first time I’m seeing you in a dress.”

“Probably because I have the wrong body for it.” Lexa muttered, the smile disappearing.

“Hey,” Clarke’s toned turned more serious, “Come on, talk to me.” She brought herself up, tugging at Lexa’s waist to get her to turn around. “I don’t see you like this, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know…the dress just shows off…all of me…even the parts I don’t like.” Lexa admitted, turning in Clarke’s arms but not looking up at her.

“If you don’t like how it feels, you don’t have to wear it.” Clarke told her with a small smile, Lexa didn’t have to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with.

“It’s not that…” Lexa looked up at her this time, unsure of how to explain it. “I do like it, and I want to wear it but…I’m a little insecure about it.” She shrugged, “I was happy when I put it on but then the more I looked at myself, the more I worried that it wasn’t… _okay_ …?”

“It’s more than okay,” Clarke reassured her, taking a step back and looking down at Lexa’s outfit. “It’s a beautiful dress, on my very beautiful girlfriend, I can’t see a single thing that’s not okay with it.”

“Are you sure it looks okay?” Lexa asked again uncertainly.

“Yes,” Clarke nodded, “It looks great.” But Lexa didn’t look too convinced. “Hey,” Her hand came up, two fingers going under her chin before nudging it up to look at her. “If you want to wear it, you definitely should.” Clarke told her. “You look great, you look great in anything Lex,” She smiled at her. “You’re beautiful, every part of you is.” Lexa smiled at her this time, her eyes silently thanking her. “Besides, it’s a gorgeous dress.” She added before leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips. Lexa kissed back, closing her eyes and leaning into her, as her hands went to rest on Clarke’s hips. Smiling against Lexa, Clarke nudged her nose to her’s and parted just slightly, enough to speak, “I have half the mind to take it off right now-”

Before Clarke could even finish, there was a small, unhappy scream coming from the direction of Theo’s crib causing them both to burst out laughing and part away from each other. Clarke shook her head, quieting her laugh as her hands went to rest on Lexa’s chest and she pushed her away slightly. “I guess not?” Lexa asked between laughs.

“Nope.” Clarke sighed, shaking her head, stepping away to pick up the baby who was wanting attention. “Okay, Theo.” She said to the baby, “I’m coming sweetie.” She turned her head to Lexa as she continued to walk towards the crib, “Finish getting ready, I have a little present for you.”

It didn’t take long to calm Theo down, all she wanted was attention it seemed, because within minutes of Clarke picking her up, she was in a much better mood and even smiling up at her mommy. She wasn’t hungry, she didn’t need to be changed, she just wanted attention and Clarke couldn’t help but point out how much she was like Lexa. To which Lexa only pouted – but she had to agree how much Theo was like her when she was a baby. Indra had mentioned it while Clarke was pregnant, said how Lexa needed constant attention as a baby or she would get very unhappy, so it did make sense that their daughter turned out to be quite similar.

Right now, Theo was laying in her moms’ bed with them sitting right next to her as Clarke did Lexa’s makeup. She was much happier here than in her own crib, she was getting more attention, she could make noises at her moms and get responses.

“God, your lips are ridiculous.” Clarke sighed as she finished applying the lip gloss – Lexa had said she wasn’t _that useless_ with makeup but since Clarke was helping her with it, she wanted to do it all. “They’re stupidly perfect.” They really were, Clarke wasn’t sure how she was in such close proximity to them right now without kissing them.

Lexa rolled her eyes, moving back from Clarke with a small laugh as she watched her girlfriend put the tube of lip gloss away. “Are you complaining?”

“Yes,” Clarke replied seriously, keeping her face straight. “Because I can’t kiss you right now, I’ll mess it up.” Lexa lightly bit her lower lip, quirking an eyebrow at Clarke, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “God, stop it,” Clarke gently shoved at her shoulder, causing her to laugh. “You’re making it worse.” She whined, “I should have kissed you before I put the lip gloss on.”

“You did,” Lexa quipped, fighting back a smile to keep her voice serious. She turned her attention to the baby next to her this time before gently picking her up. “Your mommy’s whiny.” She said to the baby, cradling her in her arm. “Yes she is.”

“Shut up, you’re just too pretty.” Lexa was having a difficult time holding back on the smile, or from hiding the way the heat was causing a redness to creep up her cheeks. And it didn’t take long for Clarke to pick up on it either, laughing at her girlfriend as she reached forward to feel the tips of her ears. “Heh, you’re blushing.”

“Mean,” Lexa pulled her head away from Clarke, smiling at her before turning to speak to Theo. “She’s very mean Theo,” The baby sighed in response, moving her head and almost looking like she was nodding. “Yeah, I knew you’d take my side.”

“Be nice to me, or you don’t get your present.” Clarke threatened jokingly, pointing a finger at Lexa.

“Yeah Theo, be nice to your mommy,” Lexa grinned at Clarke, shifting the blame. “Wasn’t me.”

Clarke only rolled her eyes, leaving her spot on the bed and wordlessly making her way to the dresser before opening it. Rummaging for a couple of seconds, she returned to Lexa with a small slim box which could only be a jewelry box. “Here,” Clarke sat back down on the bed, holding the box out for Lexa to take. Lexa had Theo in one arm, her other hand free to take it from Clarke but unsure of how to open it.

“…I can’t open it.” Lexa gave up after a second, looking up at Clarke for help. Clarke shook her head, smiling as she took it from Lexa and flipped the lid open for her girlfriend to see. “Oh…” It was beautiful, it was a simple heart-shaped locket with intricate patterns on it, the locket itself then on a dainty golden chain. “That’s really pretty,”

“Well, it has to stand up to you, right?” Clarke asked lightly, taking it out of the box by the chain and placing the locket on her other palm. “It’s been a long year for us, well, not even a whole year actually.” She nodded towards the baby in Lexa’s arm. “But it feels like it’s been forever.” Clarke shrugged, “Because I can’t even imagine a time before this one.” Lexa nodded at that, looking down at Theo and booping her nose. “So I got you something to remember all of this by.” She opened the locket, revealing the picture inside.

It was a little too small to see properly from where it was, and Lexa had to pick up from Clarke’s hand. She brought it closer to take a better look, it was a picture of the three of them, taken at the hospital back in the NICU when they had started to spend more time with Theo there. It was possibly from the first or second day they’d spent in the family area with their daughter, Theo laying on Lexa’s chest, Clarke leaning against her when she took the selfie. If anything, that was the first really good day they had spent with Theo after she was born. “Oh, Clarke this is perfect.” Lexa looked back at Clarke, a soft smile on her face. “I love it, thank you.”

“Not like we’re going anywhere,” Clarke started, taking it back from Lexa and moving behind her to put the necklace on. “But this way,” She put it around her neck and Lexa used her free hand to pull her hair out of the way. “We’ll always be close to your heart.”

Lexa nodded slowly, “Right where you’re meant to be.”

.

The drive to the school wasn’t a long one, but Lexa absolutely did not want to leave when she could have been spending this time with Theo instead. _It’s a new mom thing_ , her mom had told her when Lexa said how it felt like she couldn’t almost physically get herself to leave and be apart from Theo. It wouldn’t be for long though, she had to get to the school early, before her family anyways, to get ready for the ceremony but her parents, Clarke, and Theo would be there in two hours’ time. Clarke was heading to the bedroom to get Theo dressed when she had left, her mom had even bought a dress for her granddaughter for the occasion, it was a big day after all.

It had been a while since she had last been to the school, Lexa thought to herself as she parked her car and stepped out. There wasn’t much to see out here at the moment, the ceremony was going to be on the football field which was at the back of the school and everyone’s families would be parking by there rather than at the student parking lot. It was quiet though, Lexa wasn’t sure if that was because she was early or late because according to the _ridiculously expensive_ watch her parents got her as a graduation gift, she was right on time – okay expensive, but also very beautiful and something Lexa fell in love with the moment she saw it.

The seniors were all to report to the gym, where they’d have some time to catchup and chat, get into their gowns, and be told where to go and what to do once they were outside and the ceremony began. Lexa hadn’t been keeping up with all the emails and information that was being sent to them about graduation, some were about the ceremony, the others with information on next moves for high school graduates whether it be information on colleges or jobs. Lexa was a little too busy with everything else to read all things they had been sending, all she knew was where and when she had to be – she hadn’t even had the time to pick up her gown and cap, her parents had to get it for her because she was in the hospital with her daughter.

Walking inside and down the empty hallways, Lexa couldn’t help but smile to herself. High school had been good to her, she knew not a lot of people could say that, especially someone like her – someone who wasn’t straight or cis – but it was all pretty good, the last four years had been no short of great. Best of all, her and Clarke got together in high school, and it seems like that led to one of the best things – if not _the_ best thing – in her life happening, Theo. Today was her last day here, the last time she was going to walk down these hallways, last time she was going to walk past her locker, her classrooms, the locker room…the last time she was going to be on the football field.

Okay, that last one was a sad thought. She loved football, she loved playing, loved her team, loved being on the field, loved the feeling of the ball in her hands. It wasn’t like she would never play again, Lexa’s _almost completely_ guaranteed spot and scholarship to Polis University was practically based solely on the fact that she would be playing for their football team – _the Grounders_ – and she was very much looking forward to that. They were a little sad to hear she wouldn’t be joining them in September but they understood the circumstances and were quick to reassure Lexa that they would be here to welcome her the next year – her and Clarke and Theo, of course.

Pushing the door open to the gym, Lexa was greeted by numerous friendly faces, both students and teachers. Lexa scanned the room, her eyes finding some of her teammates about to make her way over to them. But she felt self-conscious all over again, remembering her outfit, and how the guys have never seen her in anything other either football jersey or jeans and a top. But before she could get too into her head, there was a tap on her shoulder, Lexa turning to it and coming face-to-face with Raven. Her face broke into a smile immediately, not having seen her in a while as the two of them hugged without needing to say anything just yet.

“It’s been a minute.” Raven beamed as they came apart, looking Lexa up and down. “And damn girl, look at you.” She said to her, “Didn’t know being a mom looked this good.”

“Not too much?” Lexa asked uncertainly about the dress.

Raven shook her head, “Can’t believe you don’t wear dresses more often.” She said instead. “So come on, how’s life, it’s been a while.” Raven asked, the two of them walking further into the gym. “How’s the kid, how’s Clarke?”

“Good, and good.” Lexa answered with a smile, “How’s the girlfriend?”

“Good,” Raven nodded, but there seemed to be something else there, there was a look on her face that said…something was possibly wrong.

“You don’t sound happy about it,” Lexa commented, walking together until they reached the bleachers to take a seat – she could catch up with her teammates in a minute. “Something wrong?”

“No,” Raven shook her head. “But like…that feels like a problem, I don’t know why?” She questioned, mostly to herself than Lexa. From all her _three_ friends, it seemed like Lexa was the easiest to talk to. Raven didn’t know why, she was close to Octavia and Clarke too, but there was something about Lexa that made it easy to open up to her. “Like…I don’t know, I haven’t had too many relationships last much longer than a month or two and I can feel myself getting really really into her and it’s…kind of scary.”

“Scary because it’s her, or scary because you haven’t felt this before?” Lexa asked in response.

“The latter.” Raven answered. “She makes it feel easy but it all feels like a lot…like what if I mess up? Then what?” She looked at Lexa for an answer. “The more I get into it, the more I get into her, the more I keep _falling_ for her, the more I get scared that I will mess it up sooner or later.”

“Falling for her, huh?” Lexa quirked an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Raven rolled her eyes, “Do you ever feel like that with Clarke? Or like, _did_ you feel like that with her when you guys started to get serious?”

Lexa nodded, “Yeah, I did even a couple of months ago.” She told her. “Having a kid kind of changes that, your partner is too busy with the new addition to the family to pay attention if you mess up.” She joked with a shrug.

Raven couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, nodding, “So what’d you do?”

“Talked to her about it.” Lexa answered honestly. “Told her how I felt, why I was worried, let her reassure me that there wasn’t anything I could do to mess us up.”

“I don’t talk about my feelings.” Raven shook her head.

“Well there’s two things wrong about that statement.” Lexa pointed out. “First, you’re talking about them right now.” She told her. “And second, that’s gotta change when you’re getting serious with someone.”

“Yeah, but what if talking about my doubts is what blows it?”

“Well,” Lexa sighed, “Then it’s better you know that now than later.” She told her frankly, “You can’t be with someone who’s going to freak out when you want to talk about things that are bothering you. If she’s as serious about you as you are about her, it’ll only be good to talk about stuff like this.” Lexa sighed, “And trust me, these doubts will only build up over time if you don’t talk it out.”

“Yeah but feelings are messy.” Raven admitted, “This wasn’t supposed to be anything serious, but here we are.”

“She feels the same?”

“Feels like it.” Raven nodded, “I think I might be…falling in l-” She shook her head. “Lo-” She sighed. “L…I can’t even say it.”

Lexa laughed, “Falling in love, huh?”

Raven looked away nodding, “Maybe.”

Lexa’s laugh was cut short by Lincoln approaching the two of them, a couple of her other teammates in tow. “Hey,” She greeted him instead, noticing Raven was done talking about it for now.

It was nice seeing them today, it really had been a long time since she had last. They were happy to see her too, and Lexa could swear she has never seen a group of teenage boys melt that easily. It was at pictures of Theo, that was the first question she got, if they could see a picture of her, and then they proceeded to ask more about her, finally asking when they were going to be able to see her. No, she didn’t know teenage boys could be this soft over a newborn baby, football players at that, but it was cute to say the least. Coach Nyko joined in too, happy to see her star player one last time – and asking her to drop by over the next school year because Clarke would still be here.

“Theo will be here today.” Lexa said to her team and Raven. “Clarke is coming with my parents, so the baby is too.”

“Can’t believe I haven’t met my niece yet.” Raven shook her head jokingly.

“You’ll get to today.” Lexa answered before turning her eyes to the guys. “Look out for the cutest baby in the crowd,” It was a weird thing to be proud of, at least that’s how Lexa felt, but she was proud of Theo – okay she was proud of herself for Theo. She was proud of the perfect little thing her and Clarke had created, Theo was beautiful and adorable and no short of a miracle. And well, technically, Lexa _did_ do some of the job in creating her – it felt unfair to say _half the job_ because after all, it was Clarke who carried Theo for eight months – so she probably had the right to be at least a little proud. “That one’s mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm planning on like. getting more into. lexa and her transness. i have nothing bad planned for her, and it won't be anything too deep or serious but As A Trans Person, i wanna write more trans stuff. and like the Good and Happy parts more so than the sad and hard stuff. and lexa???? has an amazing partner???? who loves her and reassures her and will tell her over and over and over again how amazing she is? yes we like that. ANYWAYS how cute are they all??? clarke doing lexa's makeup???? lexa being insecure about the dress but clarke comforting her??? theo ruining the moment because she wants attention? i love them all. anywhos thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.


	3. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lexa's big day, she's graduating from high school. The Woods parents and Clarke (and Theo, of course) are very proud of Lexa. We meet their friends again, who are meeting/seeing Theo for the first time. And then we're back home for some cute family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO i almost thought i wouldn't have this chapter up in time because lol i literally started it last night. but then i was up all night writing and got it done so please be proud of me. i'm lowkey busy with clexaweek stuff and already behind schedule for it, oops but i'm planning on getting five fics up this year and i'm v excited for them all. ANYWAYS here you go, this is a cute chapter. and would you believe me if i told you everything up until this point was actually meant to be in chapter one? coz yeah.

“Momma’s graduating today.” Clarke cheerfully said to Theo as the two of them and Lexa’s parents made their way towards the set of chairs laid out in the football field in front of a stage. Theo was in a baby carrier, snuggled close to Clarke and dressed in a ridiculously cute baby pink dress that Indra had gotten for her. She was awake and content, looking around as much as she could past the neck support, her eyes wide and curious at her new surroundings. “You don’t know what that means, I know.” She kissed the top of her head, continuing to follow the Woods parents past the empty aisles and to the front. “You don’t know what anything means,” Clarke’s voice was bright and happy, smiling at the baby, “You’re just a dumb little baby,” She brushed the tip of her nose to Theo’s forehead. “Head empty,” Theo cooed and stuck her tongue out, blowing raspberries, making her family laugh in response. 

They were a _little_ early, Gustus insistent on it because he wanted to get a good seat so they could capture the moment clearly. So it was quite empty still, the first three rows were filled with seniors, all dressed in their gowns but hats still off for most of them until the ceremony began. There were a couple of other people, no more than a handful of families scattered around, with most of the rows up front empty. Walking up to the aisle two back from the seniors, before moving in to sit down. Theo let out a small discontent sound, not entirely happy about being sat down – she much rather preferred to be moving, to have her mommy walking with her. 

Lexa was in the last aisle of students, turning around when she heard the very familiar noises coming from her daughter. “Hi!” She called out to them excitedly with a wave, there wasn’t anyone directly between them. 

“Look,” Clarke turned around slightly so Lexa could see the side of Theo’s face, “It’s momma.” She took her hand gently, waving at Lexa. 

“Linc,” Lexa tapped her hand on her friend’s shoulder repeatedly. “Linc turn around.” 

“Oh my god,” He gasped as he turned out, waving hi to Clarke. “Is that Theo?” 

That led to the rest of the guys from the team to turn around to look at the baby. They were all sitting close to each other, Raven being the only one not in the team sitting next to Lexa. But before anyone else could say much, people started to come in and fill in the seats. The seniors who were watching the baby reluctantly turned back around and either put their hats on or straightened them. Clarke was glad she had decided on the baby carrier rather than the stroller or even the seat part of Theo’s car seat that could easily be carried. She looked a little uncertain as it began to fill in and get busier, moving a bit more, and pressing herself closer to Clarke. It wasn’t loud thankfully, just more people than Theo was used to – actually more people than Theo even knew existed probably. They were in the aisle seat in case Clarke needed to step out with Theo. 

Soon enough the ceremony began, starting with speeches from the principal, some teachers, the valedictorian. It was all a bit boring, Gustus hadn’t turned his camera on yet; being the innovator he was, he didn’t have a _big and bulky_ camcorder, instead, he had a little GoPro on a stand, too small to obstruct anyone’s view but would get the job done very effectively. By the time the valedictorian finished, there was a tap on Clarke’s shoulder, turning around to find Octavia and Bellamy. She was a little surprised to see them, well, Octavia was a junior and Bellamy wasn’t even in school. 

“Hi!” Clarke whispered excitedly, not wanting to be too loud. 

“Theo?!” Octavia matched her excitement but looking at the baby in the sling against Clarke instead. Her friend nodded with a smile, “Oh my god,” 

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked quietly, looking between her and Bellamy. 

“Raven,” Bellamy answered, grabbing his sister’s arm to drag her away to sit down. “O, come on,” He called her, they were late already but they didn’t want to draw any more attention. 

“But the baby.” Octavia complained, letting him drag her away to the empty seats at the back. 

There were a couple more speeches from students, and the Woods family wasn’t expecting much when a familiar face came up on the stage. It was Lexa, uncertainly coming to stand behind the podium before speaking. She hadn’t told her family about it, hadn’t told Clarke either, wanting it to be a surprise today when they saw her. There were speeches from basically anyone deemed important enough by the school was asked to give a speech. Lexa was asked by their coach while Theo was still in the hospital, Nyko saying he understood completely if she couldn’t do it but Lexa had agreed. She was the football team’s captain, the team that won the most consecutive matches in the school’s history, she was also the first-ever female player. 

So Lexa talked for a couple of minutes – while Gustus frantically turned the camera on – about what her time in high school was like. She recapped most of it; football, the friends she made, her team, the school in general. She talked about how accepting and downright amazing everyone had been, especially after she came out as transgender in her senior year. Well, Lexa wasn’t entirely sure about being out as a lesbian, unsure of how everyone would be about it, how they would treat her because there were definitely horror stories of high school students. But her experience was nothing if not positive, no one treated her any different because of it – teachers or students. Even the football team embraced her as one of them, something that later became such an important part of her life. Honestly, now she couldn’t imagine having gone through high school without them. 

“But the best part about high school, though,” Lexa said, wrapping it up. “And this is going to be very cheesy, so I’m sorry.” She apologized jokingly, “Was getting together with the love of my life.” There was a chorus of aww’s from the audience, a couple of eye rolls from their friends. 

She was the last speaker, then they finally moved on to giving out the diplomas. And god if that wasn’t the most boring thing ever, Clarke sighing and letting Theo snuggle in a little closer to her. It had already been about an hour, an hour of Theo being very good and very quiet, and Clarke knew it was only a matter of time before she got fussy. She had been fed about an hour before they left the house, and it had been another hour now, so Clarke knew she was going to be hungry soon. But she was prepared for it, Theo’s bag was by Clarke’s feet, there were two bottles in insulated covers, bibs, and even a spit-up cloth. 

They were halfway through the H’s when Theo started shifting unhappily and making sucking motions with her lips. She looked discontent, a little agitated, and impatient. Clarke gently shushed her, using one hand to cup the back of Theo’s head while the other unclipped her from the carrier. She settled the baby in the crook of her arm before moving to lean down for her bag. But Gustus beat her to it, muttering a small “I got it,” before unzipping it and getting the bottle out. He grabbed the bottle and a bib before zipping it shut and coming back up. “Here you go, honey.” He handed it to Clarke with a smile.

“Thanks, Gus.” Clarke took it from him gratefully, Gustus and Indra had been great, especially with the little things. “It’s okay Theo,” She comforted the baby, bringing the teat of the bottle to her lips. But Theo seemed to refuse, groaning and turning her head away from it. “I think I’m going to step away for a minute,” Clarke muttered quietly to Gustus, getting up with Theo as both the Woods’ gave her a nod. Theo was a little overwhelmed now, it had been over an hour of them just sitting here in silence and it made sense for her to be annoyed now. “Let’s go boop,”

Clarke got up, the baby carrier open and dangling from her front as she held Theo in one arm and the bottle and her bib in the other. She smiled down at the baby, talking to her softly, saying how good Theo had been, telling her how great she had been so far. Walking out of the field and towards the benches right next to bleachers and well enough away from the crowd, Clarke sat down with Theo. She was already calmer, she had been getting agitated from being surrounded by so many people. Given any other circumstances, they wouldn’t be out with Theo now, she was only three weeks old, she was small and more fragile than other babies her age. But this was important, it was Lexa’s graduation and they weren’t going to miss this for the world. If anything, Theo seemed very excited when they first got here. 

.

Clarke stayed back with Theo even after she was done feeding, giving her a little space and some time to relax in peace. After burping her, Clarke put her back in the carrier, something Theo didn’t complain about at all, to her it wasn’t much different from being held. And they returned to their seats at the end of the T’s. There weren’t many U’s or V’s and soon enough they were onto the W’s. Theo was a lot calmer now, but also yawning and fighting to keep her eyes open which made Clarke want to head back to the car so she could put Theo in her car seat and let her sleep. Clarke kissed the top of her head, her nose brushing against her as they waited for Lexa to get called up to the stage. Yeah, no, Theo didn’t appreciate the clapping, well the clapping that was louder from her grandparents as her momma came up on the stage. 

It wasn’t long until the ceremony was over and Clarke noticed Theo had dozed off. She decided to get up with the baby and sneak away to the back of the crowd and a little away too before the seniors got to throw their caps up in the air and cheer about finally being done with high school. Because well, the parents and families would be cheering too, and not only would that wake Theo, but it would startle her out of her sleep and that wasn’t good. So instead Clarke walked away from the crowd, still having a clear view of the front, of the seniors standing up as the principal addressed them. 

Clarke smiled as she watched them, easily finding both her girlfriend and one of her best friends in the crowd as they stood up and threw their caps up in the air. She was proud of them, both of them, but her eyes couldn’t move away from Lexa and she found Clarke’s across the crowd. Lexa smiled back, eyes locked on her’s as they waited until the principal told them they were finally free to go. Her eyes didn’t leave Clarke’s for even a moment, weaving in and out of the crowd until she had passed the audience and was walking up towards her girlfriend and daughter. Gustus and Indra were in tow, a little behind Lexa, both of them knowing why Clarke was a little further out, they had seen Theo was asleep and they also knew the cheering would startle the baby. 

“Hi,” Lexa approached Clarke excitedly, a smile plastered on her face and heart racing out of excitement as she did her best to keep her voice down. 

“Hey,” Clarke smiled back, the two of them leaning in for what was going to be a quick kiss. But they lingered for a moment longer, no more than two seconds, until Theo stirred and reminded them of where they were. 

“We’re here too.” Indra said lightly as they approached and Lexa turned around to hug her mom, then her dad.

“We’re so proud of you honey,” Gustus threw his arm around his daughter’s shoulder, pulling her to her side and kissing her temple. 

“I graduated high school dad,” Lexa muttered, still smiling. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“How did we not know you were speaking?” Clarke asked finally. 

“I didn’t want to make it a _thing_.” Lexa shrugged, trying to wiggle out of her dad’s arm but failing. “Was it okay, was it too cheesy?” 

“It was great,” Indra told her, watching with amusement as her daughter tried to free herself from her husband. “Stop fighting your father.” She reprimanded jokingly, Lexa was still a kid to them. 

“Tell him to let me go.” Lexa whined, pouting at her mom. 

“Nope,” Gustus said instead, turning to hug her instead, wrapping both arms around her and picking her off her feet. 

He only let her go when some of their friends approached, most of the football team as well as Raven, Octavia was close behind too. They were all very excited to see Theo, aww-ing and cooing at the baby asleep against Clarke, even the football guys melting and making faces at her. They all kept their voices down, very respectful of the fact that the baby was sleeping even though Lexa and Clarke both told them she was a heavy sleeper. Other than at night, she wasn’t a heavy sleeper at night, she liked to keep her moms awake till the early hours of dawn. Indra and Gustus walked away, letting the kids catch up with their friends. They hadn’t seen them in a while, especially Clarke and everyone was excited about the baby.

“I’m your aunt, Theo.” Octavia said quietly to the baby. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Very rude that you’re asleep for this.” Raven added, receiving soft laughs from the rest of the group.

“Leave the baby alone,” Artigas nudged Raven’s shoulder. “She’s tired.”

“What’s she got to be tired of?” Raven questioned. 

“Being cute.” Artigas answered very seriously. “It’s a very tiring job.” 

“You’re right.” Lincoln nodded. “Oh hey,” He looked up at Lexa this time, who was in the process of getting Theo out of her carrier so she could hold her. “There’s a party at Artie’s tonight,” He started, the rest of the group nodding. “And it’d be cool if you guys came.” Lincoln asked them. “Or like one of you, ‘coz of the baby.”

“Oh,” Lexa wasn’t expecting that and looked from her friend and down to the baby sleeping in her arms. Theo had a hand gripping Lexa’s open gown as she slept, very comfortably snuggled against her and Lexa only smiled down at her. “I don’t thin-”

“You can go Lex,” Clarke interrupted, “I can manage things with her for a few hours.” She meant it, this was her big day, this was her graduation and Clarke wanted her to enjoy it. Lexa missed her senior prom, missed the last month or so of high school, she missed out on a lot lately because of the baby, because of Clarke – something she really shouldn’t feel but Clarke couldn’t help it. She just…didn’t want Lexa to regret this part of her life years down the line because she had a baby.

“What?” Lexa questioned, turning her head to look at Clarke. 

“Yeah, go tonight.” Clarke nodded. “Have fun with our friends.” 

“Well, why don’t you both?” Gustus asked as they approached the group of kids again. 

“We can take care of Theo for the night,” Indra nodded. “You kids can have a day off.”

“Nope,” Clarke was shaking her head even before Indra finished speaking. She didn’t want to be away from Theo, not now, not yet – _not ever_ , as a tiny voice kept repeating in her head. She was a new mom after all, and after the past weeks at the hospital, the weeks after Theo was born, the last thing Clarke wanted to do was be away from her. “I’m really sorry guys,” She turned her attention to her friends. “I can’t be away from this one for more than a few minutes.” 

Lexa nodded understandingly, looking down at the baby in her arms. “Yeah, I don’t think I can either.” She said to them. “But thank you though, this one just trumps you guys.” Lexa added jokingly. 

“How dare you?” Octavia shook her head, keeping her voice serious. “Friends come first, Lexa.” 

That was enough for everyone else to burst out laughing and Clarke exaggerated shushing them all. “Don’t listen to them.” Lexa whispered to the sleeping baby. “There’s no one else I’d rather be spending time with.” She nodded when Theo shifted slightly. “That’s right boop, no one else.”

.

“Hello sleepy pants.” Clarke said to Theo as they walked into the house, Theo in her arms as she stirred awake. “Look where we are,” She smiled at the baby, “Yeah, we’re home.” They rode back in Lexa’s car after having moved the car seat. “Look who’s up, momma.” Clarke said to Lexa as they walked into the living room. Indra and Gustus were already here, Lexa had caught a red light which they hadn’t. 

“Hi, boop.” Lexa took the baby from Clarke, holding her upright and in front of her face – being very careful to support her properly. “Hi, you missed your aunts.” She smiled at the baby who grunted, setting her down in her arm. “They were very excited to see you.” 

Theo was in a good mood, something that wasn’t common right after she woke up, whether it was from a nap or in the morning or even in the middle of the night. But she seemed to be happy enough right now, maybe she was just happy to be back home and didn’t even complain when Lexa sat down on the couch with her. Clarke found her way next to her girlfriend and daughter, sitting close to them both because kissing Lexa’s cheek and letting her hand wander to Theo’s tiny socked foot. She was happy, she was very happy in this moment, it was quiet and peaceful and she had the two most important people next to her. Lexa was leaning back against the couch, reclined as far as she could because Theo liked to be laid down on over her front. 

“Hi,” Lexa turned her head, looking at Clarke and asking her to come closer. 

She didn’t have to say it, her eyes told her enough before Clarke smiled back and leaned back into the seat, snuggling up next to her girlfriend. “Hi,” She replied, her hand moving from Theo’s foot and up to Lexa’s hand which was holding and supporting Theo’s _very tiny_ bum.

“How are you?” Lexa asked casually, hooking her index and middle fingers with Clarke’s. 

“I’m great.” Clarke nodded, matching her tone. “How are you?” She asked. “What’s it like to be a high school graduate?” She asked jokingly, doing her best to keep herself from smiling as she leaned her head closer to Lexa’s. 

“Hmm,” She thought to herself, leaning her forehead against Clarke’s. “I feel a lot smarter, y’know?” Lexa joked. “The piece of paper has a lot of power.” 

Clarke scoffed, rolling her eyes and coming away from Lexa to put a little distance between them, “Dumbass,” 

“Are you two decent?” Gustus joked as he and Indra walked into the living room, Indra holding a bottle of champagne and two flutes, and Gustus with a pizza box and two more flutes. 

“There’s a baby laying on me, dad.” Lexa answered before adding sarcastically, “No, we’re not decent.”

“Okay so,” Indra set the bottle and glasses down on the coffee table as her husband did the same. “This isn’t a very traditional celebration because we really wanted to throw you a party.” Gustus nodded, slumping down on the armchair before leaning forward to flip the lid of the pizza box. “But we didn’t think the little one would appreciate it.” 

“Good idea,” Lexa nodded, her finger tracing down the side of Theo’s face. “She’s an attention hog, doesn’t like too many people.” 

“Like mother, like daughter.” Clarke quipped. 

That received laughs from Lexa’s parents and an overly exaggerated frown from her girlfriend. “So instead, we have pizza and champagne.” Gustus added. “We opened the bottle outside because we didn’t want to scare Theo.” He went to grab a slice from the box but Indra swatted his hand away, explaining that this was for Lexa after all.

“How about a drink?” Indra asked, pouring into the glasses already. 

“Mom,” Lexa feigned a gasp, “We’re underage.” 

“Don’t look at me like you’ve never had a drink in your life.” Indra told her simply. “You’re almost nineteen.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh when Lexa spoke, moving to get up. “I have never had a drink in my life.” She said with a playful grin, stepping up to the small cradle in the corner of the living room to put her daughter down. “Scout’s honor mom.” 

“You were never in the scouts.” Gustus shook her head as his daughter returned to her seat and he picked up one of the glasses. 

“Exactly.” Lexa turned her eyes away, moving back in her seat and circling her arm around Clarke. 

Indra sighed, picking up two glasses and handing one to Lexa and holding the other one for Clarke. “Oh, I shouldn’t.” Clarke refused, “Breastfeeding and all that.” 

“Only a sip, it’s fine.” Indra insisted, and to be fair, the glass she was holding out for Clarke had barely more than a sip’s worth of champagne in it. Clarke nodded, taking it from Indra and leaning back against her girlfriend. 

“So, a toast?” Gustus asked. 

“No.” “Dad no.” Indra and Lexa said at the same time, stopping him effectively. 

“Rude,” He turned to look at Clarke. “They never let me have any fun.” Then nodded towards Lexa, “The Woods women are a handful, good luck.” 

“Oh, I know.” Clarke nodded, smirking at Lexa as she spoke. 

“I will have you know,” Lexa started, “I am a delight.” She told them. “My teachers said I was _a pleasure to have in class_.”

“No baby,” Clarke shook her head, her tone patronizing – but very much not seriously, “None of your teachers have ever said that.” 

Lexa pouted, “Mom,” She whined. “They’re being mean.” 

Indra only laughed, shaking her head at her family, a family that now consisted of two new members. She couldn’t be happier really, she had liked Clarke ever since she and Lexa had been friends, she had always been supportive of their relationship. Clarke was good for her, Clarke was good to her, she really did love her daughter the way Lexa deserved. Indra was worried that she’d never be content with the people Lexa dated, never feel like they were good enough for her little angel, but Clarke really was, and Indra was happy to say – and so was Gustus – that Clarke was part of the family now. And well, Theo, Theo was a little miracle that no one was sure about. But Indra was never mad at the girls for it, surprised and shocked and worried, yes, but she was never upset about it. And now that this little one was here, Indra couldn’t imagine not wanting to give her the whole world and more. 

“How about this,” Indra said instead. “No long toast,” She gave a pointed look to her husband who only sighed. “But just,” She paused for a moment, thinking as she raised her glass and the others followed. “Here’s to the future and whatever it holds.” 

Everyone else nodded, muttering _to the future_ before clinking their glasses and taking a sip. “With you guys here for me, I’m ready to take on anything.” Lexa told them with a smile, watching her parents for a moment before turning to face Clarke and kiss her. It was short and sweet, her much PG considering Lexa’s parents were right here but it still made Clarke’s eyes close and send a fluttering feeling in her stomach. Pulling away from the kiss, Lexa brushed her nose to Clarke’s, “I love you,” She whispered quietly before turning around to look at her parents with a very straight face – despite their smirks and soft eyes. “Please don’t.”

“You both are just really cute.” Gustus spoke. 

“Yes,” Indra nodded. “And it makes us happy when we see you two happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm v sorry but i didn't edit this. i might later. but anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.


End file.
